


Urgent Quest

by meddlesomewiz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Dwalin, M/M, Omega!Bilbo, rude heats, so urgent, urgent, urgent urgent urgent emergency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O universe. Gandalf wants Bilbo for his adventure but his timing is very inopportune for Bilbo. Omega!Bilbo Alpha!Dwalin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Heats

Bilbo let out a breath he had not known he was holding in. How did it escalate from being rudely interrupted during his smoke to inviting an old wizard, apparent acquaintance of his late mother, to tea. “Late for dinner indeed.” Bilbo was aggrieved to admit but he would have to prepare a fine feast for his impending guest. It was what his mother would have wanted.

As Bilbo went about making his Hobbit hole presentable, flitting about, he did not realize that his heat would be early for dinner.

\---

Soon day turned to night and Bilbo found himself exhausted. The hobbit huffed as he sat plopped down in his study for a quick rest before his guest arrived.

Bilbo had not noticed how tired he actually was until he stopped moving. Now, as he sunk into his comfy chair, Bilbo realized not only how exhausted he was but that he was quite flushed. His body felt hot and uncomfortable. “It must be from the kitchen,” Bilbo decided.

His warmth did not go away.

In fact, the hobbit noted, it got steadily worse.

“Oh no no no no no!” Bilbo jumped up out of the seat and started wagging his finger at the room. “This cannot happen today! It is not time. I am a Baggins of Bag End, we do not get untimely heats.”

But a heat this was, Bilbo realized. He could feel himself slightly harden under his breeches and a wetness start to soak into his small clothes.

The hobbit's mind started becoming fuzzy, slow, and filled with lewd thoughts. As a confirmed bachelor, Bilbo was not allowed to be offered “assistance” with his heat cycle and had to bare through the heat until it ended. Usually he would have been prepared for his heat, but for some reason it had began earlier than expected.

Bilbo's mind was a mess, but nevertheless he tried to weed through his thoughts to come up with a plan.

He had plans tonight.

The plans included a guest coming over.

“Oh dear, I must put a sign on the gate to ward the old wizard off before he gets-”

A knock sounded through the hobbit hole.

Without a second thought, Bilbo rushed to the door. "I will just have to explain to the old wizard and hope that he forgives me for the impoliteness." Reaching the door, Bilbo only cracked it open. "The least I can do is hide my disrespectful state."

 

Peering outside, Bilbo realized that opening the door in his state was neither proper or safe.

 

A dwarf was at the door.

 

An alpha dwarf was at the door.

 

An alpha dwarf was at the door and Bilbo was an omega in heat.

 

The gentlehobbit in Bilbo was scandalized. Bilbo made another mistake. Breathing in deeply before yelling at the stranger.

 

Bilbo could not think straight. His senses were filled with alpha pheromones.

 

The hobbit could not take anymore. Grabbing the dwarf by the beard Bilbo used what strength he had to pull the alpha into his hobbit hole.  
\----  
Dwalin was not completely sure what was happening but he was not going to stop this little creature. It smelt too good. And while he was hungry from his long journey, Dwalin much preferred the enticing morsel who roughly handled him into the home.

 

His mother, and Balin, had taught him manners, it would be a shame to be remiss in them.

 

"Dwalin," the dwarf dragged his gaze down the hobbit's body, "at your service."  
Finally meeting the hobbit's eyes.

The Hobbit did not waste anytime, he tugged Dwalin down by the beard to his level and smashed their lips together.

With an urgency that Dwalin had never seen before, the Hobbit started undressing himself. Dwalin chucked against the Hobbit's lips. “Eager aren’t we?”

The Hobbit just nodded. He was fumbling with his breeches, the Hobbit's coherency must have left as soon as he opened the door.

Dwalin replaced the Hobbit's hands when he did not seem to be getting any further. “Not even gonna tell me your name?”

“Bilbo,” Whimpering as Dwalin's hand slightly grazed his crotch.

Now that his pants were unbuckled Bilbo threw off his breeches. His small clothes followed.

Divested of all his clothing, Bilbo jumped on Dwalin and assaulted his neck.

Bilbo breathed into Dwalin's ear, “Take me.”

What was a dwarf to do?

–

The door was ajar.

Balin had made his way to the Shire and all the way to Bag End, and the door with the mark on it was slightly open.

He could hear his brother. It sounded as if Dwalin was in a fight.

Instincts kicking in, Balin rushed through the door.

The sight that greeted Balin was not one he expected.

Dwalin was fully clothed, on the floor, on top of what seemed to me a very naked hobbit. He was thrusting into the Hobbit with strength that Balin could have done not knowing about.

Balin cleared his throat, “Dwalin?”

The dwarf did not stop having sex with the hobbit but merely looked up at his brother, “What?”

“I could ask you the same?”

Smirking at his older brother, Dwalin grunted out “He wanted my services.”

Balin shook his head and continued on into the hole. He could smell food and he was not going to let his brother ruin a good meal.


	2. Rude Interruptions

Dwalin was realizing that Bilbo was a fiery little Hobbit. The omega was scratching his nails down Dwalin's back. Bilbo wrapped his little legs around the dwarf's waist, kicking Dwalin's back with his disproportionate feet. The hobbit's feet could give quite the wallop, reminding Dwalin to continue thrusting. The omega in heat did not take well to reflections mid-thrust. If he would stop for too long, Bilbo would begin biting Dwalin's ears or neck.

Dwalin did not mind.

The more Bilbo found his release, the closer he came to coherency. Dwalin noted that Bilbo continued in his frenzy to find his pleasure, like most omega's in heat, but as he became more coherent he stopped being so violent with his need.

Dwalin was only slightly disappointed with this turn of events.

He really enjoyed his feisty hobbit.

But even if the hobbit stopped clawing, biting, and kicking him, Bilbo was still a delectable omega. Who was also in need, Dwalin could not forget that. Bilbo would continued to be in need for a while it seemed. Or Dwalin hoped. 

“Please Master Dwarf,” Bilbo keened. Dwalin was agonizingly slow and deep with his thrusts into Bilbo's slick hole. The dwarf intended to tease Bilbo.

“But when I go like this,” he punctuated it with a hard stab, eliciting a surprised moan to slip from Bilbo, “your porcelain skin flushes a darker red.”

“Just give the laddie what he wants brother, or have you become too old to satisfy an omega.” Balin goaded his younger brother. Now that Balin had gotten something in his journey-famished stomach, he could not ignore the scene in the adjoining room. 

On Dwalin's part, he had completely forgotten about his brother being within earshot.

“Betas,” he muttered.

“Oh my! Who-” the hobbit's question was cut off as he found his release again. Bilbo was now frantic for a completely different reason than his heat.

Groaning as he followed Bilbo into his orgasm, Dwalin collapsed upon his hobbit.

“That's just my brother,” then to reassure Bilbo, “trust me, he's seen worse.”

“No!” Bilbo started pushing at Dwalin to get off him. Thinking that Bilbo just wanted Dwalin to take his weight off the hobbit, pushed himself up on his forearms and gazed down at Bilbo.

“Who are they?!” Bilbo shrieked as he pointed at the empty doorway.

Well, at least, Dwalin had assumed it had been unoccupied.

Two young dwarfs were in the doorway wearing matching smirks.

“Fili-”

“And Kili-”

“At your service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how you guys would prefer this work continues. 
> 
> I can make it an angsty ride with "I was just in a heat" and "It was a mistake" with a large helping of denial.
> 
> Or it could continue on it's path of being a crack!fic with a possible dwarven orgy at the end.
> 
> I would like to know your opinions. Comment or message me here, or do the same on [tumblr](http://meddlesomewiz.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you for reading it.


	3. Rude Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili have arrived at Bag End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I really should stick to one shots because I constantly run into writer's block.  
> Though right now I am not letting myself start anymore fics until I finish this one. X(
> 
> Feel free to bug me on my tumblr, or if you want to pop in talk about it: http://meddlesomewiz.tumblr.com
> 
> I have no idea how this quest will end, but I have an idea for the next three chapters.

 

“Dwalin why don't you-” Fili gave Bilbo an assessing look. The blonde dwarf's gaze lingered on the hobbit's backside for longer than Dwalin thought was necessary.

 

“-introduce your little friend,” Kili continued for his brother.

 

Dwalin tried to cover as much of Bilbo as he could. He growled at the young, virile, alpha dwarrows. Bilbo renewed his thrashing under Dwalin.

 

“Get off of me you giant oaf!” Bilbo's fists hitting uselessly against Dwalin's battle-hardened exterior.

 

Kili chuckled, “That's not what you were saying a moment ago.”

 

Stepping over the entwined couple, the Durin brothers continued on into Bilbo's abode.

 

Now inside the Hobbit hole, Fili and Kili forgot everything that had just moments ago they been bemoaning the need for rest and nourishment. Their combined attention was centered on the omega hobbit underneath Dwalin.

 

“If you do not remove your person from on top of me this instant I wi-” Bilbo was suffering from a panic attack. He needed to be able to breath without inhaling the smell of an alpha. Or sex. The hobbit had long ago decided that those scents were not conducive to a clear head.

 

Fili and Kili caught each other's gaze and nodded. Dwalin worried at the brother's coming to a resolution. It almost always resulted in mischief. Simultaneously, Fili and Kili started stripping themselves of their heavy clothing.

 

Oh no. “Balin!”

 

“Hush brother, I am curious as to what will happen next.” Balin smirked at his younger brother. Dwalin really did want to bash his nephews skulls in, but Thorin would have his beard if he caused any permanent damage.

 

Usually Dwalin was quick on his feet, but the hobbit kept on squirming underneath him. It was a wee bit distracting. The large dwarf did understand one thing, the hobbit did not want to continue their tryst at the moment. Begrudgingly, Dwalin lifted himself off of the hobbit and straightened so he could tower over Fili and Kili.

 

At the chance of freedom, Bilbo scrambled to his discarded robe. Bilbo put his robe on frantically. He tied it up, just in case the guests got any ideas. Bilbo is proper, when the occasion calls for it. “I need air!” Bilbo needed distance between himself and the three alphas in his foyer.

 

All of Dwalin's posturing meant nothing in the end. Kili and Fili were not deterred. They intercepted the hobbit as Bilbo was retreating further into his hobbit hole.

 

Stripped down to their underthings, Fili and Kili cornered the hobbit before Dwalin could do anything to stop them. Fili and Kili started palming the hobbit, despite Bilbo's sputtering at the curious dwarrows. Their fondling wandered all over the hobbit, grasping his arms and chest before wondering down to his legs and buttocks. Fili and Kili launched into their commentary while becoming comfortable with the omega hobbit.

 

“He's so soft!”

 

“Well not all of him.”

 

“Nothing like a dwarf.”

 

Bilbo tried swatting the roving hands when they lingered on his ass for too long. “How dare you!” His voice cracked from equal amounts of outrage and arousal.

 

“We could help you Mister Hobbit.”

 

“Yes, lets help him.”

 

“But of course we won't force you.”

 

“No, we would prefer you to be begging for it!”

 

“We are young-”

 

Balin muttered as he turned back to the food, “You would set this world on fire if you weren't supervised.”

 

“And could last a lot longer than ol' Dwalin!”

 

“And lastly, we have something he could not possibly give you.”

 

Dwalin started shoving his pants back on angrily because they were propositioning his hobbit. He had found him first! “What could you two offer him?”

 

Thinking he knew where this whole conversation was heading, Balin shouted back, “Thorin will be murderous if you impregnate a hobbit!” The old dwarf hoping Fili and Kili had enough sense to not have their virility be what they could give the hobbit.

 

The smiles never left Fili and Kili's faces to the point that Bilbo became worried about becoming the young dwarrow's broodmare.

 

“No nothing of the sort,” Fili finally replied.

 

“Much better than that.” Kili excitedly stated.

 

In unison the dwarf brothers answered, “Double Penetration!”

 

“That is it! I've had enough of-” Bilbo let out a sound of distress straight from his soul at the titillating image Fili and Kili had provided. The hobbit was still in the midst of his heat. “You are not allowed to come barging into my hobbit hole like you please! Thank you very much for such an – um – evening. I bid you all good night!”

 

Bilbo made a shooing motion with his hand, indicating the door. But the dwarrow were made from stone, and consequently their heads were thick and stubborn. While Bilbo found it an admirable quality in the lower head of a dwarf, it was doing him no favors right now when he wanted the solace of an empty smial.

 

“AHEM!” Someone purposely cleared their throat. The noise had come from the door.

 

Bilbo glanced towards the door he was trying to usher his unexpected company to. It was filled with even more dwarves and one wizard.


	4. The Fun Pauses for a Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf is not pleased with the dwarfs' handling of a gentlehobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I forgot how Bilbo got his robe back on. Not good for direction...and very distracting.

“Bilbo Baggins!” Gandalf stepped into the hobbit hole, towering over all the occupants. It was if a storm brewed with each step of the wizard into the home. Bilbo scampered back with equal parts fear and embarrassment. As he straightened up he hit his head on a chandelier. This took away the menacing turn of the evening and broke the tension. 

Sighing, Gandalf shook his head, “I had known there was Belladonna in you. I just had not anticipated-” The wizard tapered off as he became lost in memories of old.

“I think he had a bit more of Dwalin in him then was expected,” Kili sniggered. 

Balin clipped the young dwarf's ear, “Show some respect.”

“Balin. Will you tell me exactly what is going on here.” Gandalf stated as he ushered all those left on the doorstep into the dining room. “Dwalin, Fili, Kili. You would find it in your best interests to put some trousers on.” 

Gandalf turned from Balin. Focusing on Bilbo, Gandalf knelt down to be eye level with the distressed hobbit. “You should take a nice calming bath and I will be in to see you in a bit.” 

Bilbo shakily nodded and slipped past the dwarves still dawdling in the foyer. The hobbit purposely ignored Dwalin. Instead Bilbo elected to pass between two elder dwarves: a beta and a claimed alpha. 

“Having a lover's spat, Dwalin?” Gloin teased the tattooed dwarf, “Don't worry. In no time you will be curled around his finger and you wont have these young love problems.” The claimed alpha slapped Dwalin's back as he passed into the dining room.

“I've got a tonic for that!” Oin said as he trailed behind his brother. A resounding bout of laughter followed them in. 

Balin pat his brother on the back, “Why don't you step out. Breathe some fresh air, Hmm?” Dwalin growled and shrugged his brother's hand off. 

“Boys do get dressed, will you? Ori do not look at them like that. No – stop – Nori don't encourage him!” Dori tried dragging his brothers with him into the dining room. Nori winked at Fili as he was hauled by the scruff of his collar. Ori blushed, but could not seem to get his thoughts away from naked alphas in the room. 

The Ri brothers were all omegas. Gandalf pitied Dori; Ori would probably be just as much as a handful as Nori was. 

When the last of the dwarves were in the dining room, enjoying the feast Bilbo prepared, Balin turned to the old wizard, “It is best if I start at the beginning.”

Gandalf hummed in agreement.

-

As everyone settled down, the group of dwarves made merry. Twelve was their number, but one was still missing. As the dwarrows relaxed and reveled in the resting, feasting, and company because those luxuries would be limited when they are on their journey to Erebor. 

The omega hobbit was crying in his bathroom. His touch did nothing to give him relief. It did not matter how much he scrubbed his body. His body was wrecked with unfulfilled pleasure, he could not get rid of the Alpha's scent. Bilbo stopped scrubbing himself raw. He curled up in the bathtub. Loneliness filled Bilbo as he listened to the muffled singing. As the bath water cooled, Bilbo tried to reign in enough thoughts for him to think coherently. The omega realized he would need to get out of the cold water sooner or later.

As he got out of the bath, the hobbit determinedly did not linger on his problem areas. Bilbo dressed in his finery. Just because the old wizard and a pack of dwarves saw him in such a vulnerable state, did not mean he would forgo manners for the rest of the evening. 

Bilbo fussed over his appearance as he looked himself over in the mirror. He heard a knock from the front door. A foreign scent filled Bilbo's senses, renewing his heat with vigor.

The hobbit stumbled out of his room, heading to the source of smell. He did not notice that the party had gone silent at the knock. Bilbo rushed to the door and swung it open to reveal, not surprisingly, a dwarf.

An alpha dwarf.

The alpha scent was heady. So much so that it was making Bilbo light-headed.

The dwarf stood on the doorstep and sized up the hobbit.

Bilbo started to back away from the door. It was absolutely stifling. 

The dwarf stepped into the hobbit hole and up to Bilbo, “So this is the Hobbit?”

Pleasured coursed through Bilbo as the alpha's rough voice filled the silence. It caused such jolt of pleasure to his unfulfilled body that Bilbo fainted at the dwarf's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still undecided about the dwarf pile; if only because I am not very confident about writing that kind of thingy.   
> I am so sorry.


	5. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo writhes in heat, Thorin is confused, Dwalin is possessive, Kili and Fili are not helping, and Gandalf just wants to fix this mess so he can have a good cup of tea before the arduous journey.

Dwalin shot out of his seat, “He didn't do that for me!” Anger, as well as worry, propelling him towards Bilbo's prone body. Dwalin could not help his outburst at the sight of his hobbit practically swooning for Thorin. 

Thorin glared at his old friend. He did not comprehend the situation he just stepped into. Nevertheless, the regal dwarf bent down to the hobbit. It would not help the quest if he killed the burglar this early. 

Thorin and Dwalin grabbed at the fainted hobbit. “Bilbo?” Dwalin gruffly exhaled as he tried to bring his hobbit back.

“What kind of burglar faints at the first sight of a dwarf?” Thorin majestically raised his head towards the gray wizard. His arms were filled with the hobbit that was supposed to be the most important person for the quest and the said hobbit had fainted from no cause at all.

Gandalf did not take well to those condescending towards any hobbit. They were often underestimated, but that was when they shined the brightest. The wizard sat there grumbling to himself about thick-headed dwarves and how he needed a puff on his pipe to deal with certain entitled dwarves. “I have found that hobbits tend to surprise you. Especially when you underestimate them,” Gandalf sagely said. 

The wizard moved over towards his downed friend, “I am truly sorry, Bilbo Baggins.” 

Bilbo was stirring as he came back to consciousness. He shifted his body in the direction of the voice that called his name. Gandalf's voice was like a murmur to Bilbo, “But there is not enough time.”

The hobbit grasped the both the dwarves that were keeping him grounded. His hand clenched in the furs the dwarves wore. The sensuous feel of the fur bringing Bilbo's focus to his predicament. Tears gathered in his eyes. Even so, he would not be a Baggins if he did not formulate a plan. 

“Why don't you let these two alphas have at me and fill me to the brim with their seed.”

He was in heat. It was not the best plan.

“With two alphas I will have a better chance of-” Bilbo searched his addled mind for a delicate way to put it, “-hastening the heat.”

Bilbo tried to convey as much logic as was possible in his state of longing for his dwarf and the new alpha to use their dwarven hammer on him. Continuously. And hard. Possibly simultaneously. The hobbit giggled. If the thought of the two young dwarves was dizzying, the idea of double penetration from the two mature dwarves would make him faint again.

A strangled noise came from the dining room, “Why does Uncle Thorin get a go at the hobbit when he wouldn't even let us?” Kili whined, “I have a dwarven hammer too!”

“You don't know how to use it though,” Fili jabbed at his brother. This earned a few laughs in the dining room. 

The young dwarf snapped, “How hard can it be?” 

“That's what the hobbit wants to know!”

“QUIET!” Thorin snapped at the company.

Turning to Gandalf, “Are you telling me. The hobbit you found. Is in heat.” Thorin did not raise his voice, but it was still commanding in it's solemnity. “The hobbit we need to sneak past a dragon is writhing and unclaimed.”

“If you keep speaking I will come undone,” Bilbo gasped as he clenched his hands around the flexing arm muscles of the dwarves. Bilbo did not comprehend the words spoken by the alpha, he was so enraptured by Thorin's voice. Thorin took his complacency about the dragon spoken as fearlessness. Maybe Thorin had underestimated the hobbit.

Thorin shifted the hobbit in his arms as the omega was attempting to wiggle onto his lap. He coughed as he focused back on the predicament, “What is to be done?” 

Bilbo pouted as he was thwarted from the enjoyment of the alpha's body. The dwarf smirked at the denied omega.

Dwalin did not approve of this exchange. 

The bald dwarf narrowed his eyes at Bilbo. It would seem the hobbit was steadfast in avoiding eye contact with Dwalin. Bilbo was still feeling him up, but Dwalin would prefer to have Bilbo focus on him. 

Gandalf became lost in his thoughts. He's eyes clouded over as he tried to find the best decision. It was not going to be easy for the hobbit. Of course it was not a walk to Bree that Gandalf was originally manipulating Bilbo into. The wizard nodded to himself as he came to a decision. With the aid of Oin, and possibly Balin, they could make a concoction that would help Bilbo. If anything a pregnant omega would be a disaster for the journey, especially if he were to still attempt burglary from a dragon. The wizard could not in good conscience send Bilbo into such danger.

“I believe,” Gandalf said as he knelt down to Bilbo, his tone became gentle, “We should get you into bed and fix this unforeseen complication.”

The wizard turned to Oin, “There is something that can be made to help him, is there not?”

Oin fidgeted as he contemplated, “Nothing can stop the heat once it has started.”

Many of the dwarves looked down at the table feeling dejected that their quest could not succeed without a burglar. 

“However,” hope filled the room as Oin continued, “There is a way to weaken the effects. The omega would only suffer mild symptoms. Howev-” Before Oin could explain the negative effects of the remedy, the room erupted in cheers. 

Gandalf laughed at the antics of the dwarves.

All the renewed festivities were interrupted by a whine coming from Bilbo. 

The hobbit started sniffing Thorin as he wiggled. Bilbo was trying to relieve the pressure in his groin that was reaching tortuous heights as he sat sandwiched between two virile alphas. He leaned over to Thorin and breathed hotly into the dwarf's ear, “I am still sopping wet. You could just slide right in and take your pleasure as I arch my back in ecstasy, waiting for you to fill me up with your-” 

Dwalin gathered the hobbit into his massive arms and pulled him close to his own chest. “Ooof,” Bilbo lost his breathe as he was yanked to Dwalin. 

Peering up at the distraught dwarf, Bilbo purred, “Don't give me that pout. I can more than handle the both of you.”

Gandalf cleared his throat, bringing the attention of everyone away from Bilbo. “I believe we should help Bilbo as soon as possible. Don't you agree, Oin?” 

“Put the young lad in bed. We can be quick about the remedy as he rests.” Oin ordered as he got up. He would need to check his bag for the ingredients he would need. 

The wizard nodded, “Very well. Balin would you take Bilbo into his room.” 

Bilbo started to protest as he was taken away from Dwalin. 

“Alone Mr. Baggins,” Gandalf stood up straight as he commanded Bilbo, “You need to be isolated from the alphas.” Turning back to the dining room, “All of alphas.” Gandalf narrowed his eyes at Fili and Kili who were looking too nonchalant for the wizard's taste. 

With that Balin and Dori took Bilbo to his room to care for him as Oin prepared the remedy.

“Now Thorin,” Gandalf queried as he looked down at the majestic dwarf that had not left his spot on the ground since Bilbo had fainted, “What news from Dain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow going. I am thinking of making an apology one shot where instead of all this there is a dwarven orgy.
> 
> Feel free to spam my ask box on tumblr with questions, cheer leading, maybe anonymously tell me how bad my writing is, my tumblr is: http://meddlesomewiz.tumblr.com .


End file.
